Castillos de hielo
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: La desconfianza de la llamada reina de las nieves del patinaje sobre hielo recae en el nuevo novio de Anna, Hans un talentoso patinador igual que ella, que se empeña en invadir su pequeño mundo con sus intensas miradas que la siguen a todas partes.


Nada me pertenece, solo juego en el Helsa un rato.

. . .

Elsa amaba patinar sobre el hielo, era el único lugar en donde todo cobraba sentido para ella. Era su lugar especial, donde era libre y se sentía una con el universo.

La pista de hielo era un santuario sagrado que debía ser respetado, desde que había perdido la vista por el trágico accidente que se llevo a sus padres y su luz de forma permanente esta era la única forma que tenía donde sentía que era capaz de todo. Aquí donde su cuerpo dominaba el hielo con sus gráciles pasos, sus piruetas, saltos, sus manos moviéndose con la gracia de una reina. Como su hermana menor le apodaba cuando esta patinando sobre el hielo.

Aquí en este mundo se sentía poderosa y que nada era imposible, nadie sentía lastima por la pobre chica que perdió la vista cuando tenía quince años y estaba destinada a convertirse en la próxima Anna Pávlova* con su hermoso ballet.

Dejar el ballet la había destrozado casi tanto como la muerte de sus queridos padres.

Fueron tiempos terribles aquellos donde se aisló del mundo por completo y no permitía que nadie entrar a su habitación, donde se había recluido producto de la depresión.

Pero fue Anna la que logro sacarla de su encierro después de muchos esfuerzos, ella también sufría por la pérdida de sus padres y aún más por Elsa que se sentía culpable por el accidente.

—Elsa, por favor sal. Quiero verte, eres lo único que tengo y no me has dejado verte por seis meses enteros. Te necesito —rogaba Anna.

Recordaba que era invierno, su estación favorita del año y que extrañaba a su hermana más que nada en el mundo; sin embargo no era capaz de enfrentarla.

—Lo que paso no fue tu culpa —decía Anna sentada al otro lado de la puerta— fue un accidente. Y me alegra tanto no haberte perdido ese día también, eres lo único que tengo —podía escucharla llorar.

Elsa no pudo más y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Anna ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto con lágrimas corriendo libres por su rostro afligido, desesperada por no poder ver nada.

Se sentía perdida en la oscuridad.

Escucho que su hermanita se deslizaba sobre la pared para ponerse de pie y le tendió su suave mano para guiarla hacia ella, dándole un fuerte y muy necesitado abrazo. Elsa correspondió a su toque rodeándola con todas sus fuerzas, porque no quería seguir alejando a su hermana. La necesitaba más de lo que podría haber imaginado, solo que no lo supo hasta ese momento.

Después de un rato donde el tiempo perdió sentido en donde ambas se aferraban una a la otra, se soltaron con mucho trabajo; pero sin perder el contacto entre sus manos.

—Elsa te tengo una sorpresa —dijo Anna con los ojos brillantes por la lágrimas y su nariz rojiza que resaltaba como foco de semáforo— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y papá nos llevaba a patinar al lago detrás de la casa cuando estaba completamente congelado?

—Claro que sí, nos divertíamos mucho haciendo muñecos de nieve —dijo con nostalgia recreando el rostro de su padre y madre en su mente. Aferrándose a sus memorias.

—Bueno pues el lago está en su mejor punto para patinar —contesto Anna con temor en su voz, no quería que Elsa se encerrara en su habitación de nuevo cuando después de tanto había logrado que saliera.

—Anna, no. Ya no puedo patinar, ni hacer nada —se sentía como una inútil sin la vista. Extraviada en completa oscuridad y bastante frustrada.

—No digas eso, yo recuerdo muy bien que cuando éramos pequeñas nos vendábamos los ojos para jugar. Veíamos quien llegaba más lejos patinando alrededor del lago sin desviarnos, y tú siempre ganabas por que podías calcular muy bien tu camino. Elsa perdiste la vista, pero no a mí —dijo comprensiva—. Yo seré tus ojos ahora. Confía en mi, se que puedes hacerlo —termino animando.

Elsa se sentía muy insegura al respecto, no es que no confiara en Anna, es que no confiaba en sí misma. Cuando se levantaba siempre tentaba todo a su alrededor como unas veinte o treinta veces para estar segura que no se golpearía, o tirará algo. Y siempre terminaba derrumbado las cosas y tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones por las caídas y tropiezos.

Se encontraba segura de que su cuarto era un completo desastre, no podía ni elegir su podía ropa sola y ni que decir de ir al baño. Ya había tenido varios vergonzosos accidentes por no llegar al inodoro.

Anna vio su temor y sintió sus manos tensionarse.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento, sé que cuando estés sobre el hielo y agarres confianza te sentirás como en casa.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente por qué Anna le daba fuerzas.

Escucho a su hermanita hacer un ruido de alegría y comenzó a guiarla por la casa hasta el patio trasero, donde la sentó en la banca que se hallaba en el porche para ponerle los patines.

—¿Tenias todo preparado? —pregunto al sentir que le quitaba las botas.

—Sí, desde que llego el invierno y el lago se congelara por completo. Tenía la esperanza que convencerte para venir conmigo. Incluso Gerda y Kai mandaron a pulir el lago para que estuviera listo para ti.

Elsa se conmovió, no quería defraudar a su hermana, ni a sus tutores.

Al poco rato Anna la estaba conduciendo por la vereda hasta la pista improvisada que le había preparado.

_¿Cuál fue la tremenda sorpresa para Elsa? _

Pues si, en efecto Anna tenía toda la boca llena de razón, en cuanto le perdió el miedo a caerse y comenzó a confiar en las palabras de Anna que la guiaban, pudo patinar sin ayuda. Se deslizo por todo el lago calculando las dimensiones en su mente.

De eso habían pasado ya casi 5 años, y ahora, era una fuerte contendiente para ganar en a las olimpiadas de invierno. Este era su mundo y nadie se lo quitaría.

Es por eso que odiaba al ser la observaba, desde hace un par de meses comenzó a notar que alguien la miraba con demasiada atención. Era una mirada pesada y llena de malas intenciones podía captarlo a kilómetros.

Y el nombre de ese ser era Hans Westergard. El nuevo amor platónico según ella y el amor de su vida según de su querida hermanita, que se encontraba perdida en el mundo de babalandia gracias a ese.

Decía que era el hombre más guapo y talentoso patinador haya visto en la vida.

—Elsa es que el ese encantador, ese cabello rojo me vuelve loca, y su sonrisa y esos ojos —suspiro embelesada— son verde esmeralda y su espalda es tan ancha y ni que decir de su trasero —tomo a su hermana por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco —¡Es que esos son glúteos es de calidad!—decía con voz chillona dando saltos de un lado a otro.

—¡Anna! —exclamo un poco molesta, no le gustaba como es que no paraba de hablar de ese chico que le traía tan mala espina. Podía sentirlo, tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas, desde que había perdido la vista. Se había hecho muy aguda para calar a las personas.

Escucho el ladrido de su perro labrador blanco, dándole su apoyo.

—Vez Olaf está de acuerdo conmigo, no nos agrada él.

—¡Oh Elsa! —Reclamo con molestia fingida —Olaf no la alientes, mi cita de esta tarde va a ser genial. Ya verás como hoy mismo me propone que seamos novios y cuando lo conozcas tan bien como yo lo vas a querer.

—Sigo sin aprobar que salgas con él.

—Demasiado tarde Gerda me ha dado permiso y no es como si me fuera a casar con él ahora mismo.

—Pensé que habías dicho que ese tal Hans —dijo con burla— iba a ser el futuro padre de tus hijos.

—¡Elsa! Eso viene después —exclamo para luego dárselas de tímida y sonrojarse pensando en cómo sería estar con Hans.

La hermana mayor rodó sus pálidos ojos azules.

—No llegues tarde, a las 10 es el toque de queda. Si no estás en casa a esa hora Cenicienta, iré a buscarte yo misma y no impediré que Olaf vaya sobre los zapatos de ese —dijo recordado como su querido compañero tenía la fijación morder el calzado de los chicos que invitaban a salir a su hermanita.

—¡Vamos Cenicienta tenía toque de queda a las 12! —Reclamo encogiéndose los hombros y cruzándose los brazos—. No soy una niña, tengo 18 –dijo al final inflando los cachetes.

A Elsa poco le importaba que tuviera 100 años, para ella Anna siempre seria su pequeña hermanita.

—A las 10 y llévate el abrigo largo, se que estas usando ese vertido corto rosa del que Kai me hablo —con los años había podido deducir que clase de ropa le gustaba llevar Anna a sus citas. Cuando el chico le gustaba tanto como este tal Hans, podía volverse una descarada total.

—¡Bruja! —contesto alegre. Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de Elsa de adivinar cómo iba vestida, era un juego que habían afinado hacer mucho.

Y así fue como hace una semana Anna término siendo novia de ese tipo que no dejaba de mirarla, siempre que se encontraban en la pista.

No iba a prohibirle ver a Hans por mucho que quisiera. De momento no había dado ningún motivo para intervenir en la relación, pero estaría al pendiente.

"_Tranquila Elsa, no dejes que te desconcentre ese Westergard. Tú sabes que él solo está parado al otro extremo de la pista con Anna._"

Además tenía que concentrarse para lograr sacar ese salto cuádruple que llevaba meses tratando de hacer.

. . .

Llevaba meses observando a la famosa Reina de las nieves Elsa.

Desde hace tres años se había ganado la fama mundial, dos veces ganadora de la medalla de oro en el campeonato Europeo de patinaje, medalla de bronce en el Trophée Éric Bompard y gracias a eso fue invitada al Grand Prix donde quedo en quinto lugar y obtuvo cuarto lugar en el mundial de patinaje sobre hielo. Ahora se esperaba que fuera una muy fuerte competidora para ganar en las olimpiadas de invierno.

Todo esto no sería la gran cosa si no fuera porque ella era ciega.

Su entrada al mundo del patinaje causo gran revuelo y controversia, sabía que ella no había nacido impedida y que antes de perder su luz fue una bailarina de ballet en asenso y por eso, tenía tan buenas bases para el patinaje artístico. Tenía gran talento, se lo reconocía pero por eso mismo la detestaba en silencio.

La veía con mucha atención sin perderse detalle de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, con sus largas, torneadas y fuertes piernas enfundadas en su ajustados leggings azul cielo y esa cadera virtuosa que seguía el ritmo de sus ligeros pasos, y ni que decir de esa estrecha y definida cintura que estaba seguro podría rodear con facilidad entre sus dos manos; y esos pechos firmes ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños y más arriba ese cuello largo y nievo como el de un cisne, y ni que decir de su rostro en forma de corazón, y, esas ligeras casi imperceptibles pecas que adornaban su respingada nariz y esos grandes ojos de azul pálido que aún que era inservibles la hacían ver con una belleza melancólica adornada con esa salvaje melena platinada que enmarcaba su cara.

Si, definitivamente la aborrecía.

El había practicado este deporte toda su vida y con mucho trabajo había logrado calificar el Gran Prix Junior hace un poco más de una década, cuando era adolescente. Estaba mentalizado a ir a la cima, aún con la falta de apoyo de su padre y sus hermanos mayores. Los cuales lo veían como la vergüenza de la familia porque ellos solo tenían ojo para el hockey sobre hielo.

Había comenzado a practicar este deporte gracias a su madre, que en su mejor época fue una muy conocida representante del patinaje artístico. Ella le dijo que tenía el talento para llegar muy lejos si se lo proponía, y así fue como a la tierna edad de cinco años él ya hacia saltos dobles y half loop.

Tenía un futuro brillante y asegurado hasta que la desgracia toco a la puerta de su querida madre y murió de cáncer.

Después de esa dolorosa perdida Hans se empeño más en seguir el camino mostrado por su madre, pero su padre se lo negó.

Tuvo que entrenar a las espaldas de su familia para cumplir con sus sueños, y cuando por fin había logrado un poco de notoriedad por su cuenta en el Prix Junior sacando el primero lugar, uno de sus hermanos fracturo su rodilla en un maldito juego de hockey.

Nunca pudo recuperarse del todo de ese golpe, los médicos le informaron que su carrera apenas iniciada estaba acabada.

"_¡Estúpidos médicos ellos no sabían nada!"_ pensó enojado mientras seguía viendo la nueva rutina que Elsa se encontraba practicando.

Le tomo mucho esfuerzo rehabilitarse y tiempo fortalecer su lastimada rodilla y hace exactamente cuatro años hizo su regreso triunfante al patinaje. Pero todo su trabajo duro se fue a la basura cuando Elsa llego haciendo una rutina de exhibición opacándolo por completo. Él había ganado la medalla de oro en el campeonato mundial, el se había roto la maldita rodilla en seis partes y había regresado contra todo pronóstico y fue ignorado por _esa_ chica.

Se prometió a si mismo vengarse de ella, es por eso que había viajado a Arendelle el hogar de la tan llamada Reina de las nieves.

Estaba decidido a hundirla, por eso se había enredado con la molesta hermana menor de Elsa, la cual ahora tenía colgada de su brazo como sanguijuela.

Anna era una herramienta perfecta para abrirse camino hacia Elsa, porque tenía planeado robarle la nueva rutina que estaba creado para las olimpiadas, y una vez que la tuviera se apresuraría registrarla a su nombre, la acusaría de robo y vería el terrible ridículo que pasaría cuando la sacaran de la competencia por plagio.

Con eso no volvería a meter sus narices en su amado deporte.

Hans se encontraba sumido en su odio mirando paso a paso a Elsa, memorizando su rutina hasta que la vio tomar impulso patinando a toda velocidad, ajustando su trayectoria lista para hacer el despliegue tomando el ángulo correcto para saltar y ahí fue cuando la vio rotar en el aire una, dos, tres, cuatro veces manteniéndose firme sin flaquear y aterrizando como un ángel caído del cielo con su pierna izquierda y brazos completamente extendidos en el ángulo correcto para conservar el equilibrio perfecto en su poderosa pierna derecha.

Lo veía y no lo creía, solo había sabido de una sola mujer que fuera capaz de esa hazaña y no tenía ni la mitad de gracia y delicadeza que de lo que Elsa acaba de hacer*.

Anna comenzó a gritar y dar saltos de la emoción festejando el logro de su hermana.

Y fue justo ahí cuando Hans decidió que era muy tonto de su parte ir por una venganza, cuando podía hacerse la pareja de patinaje de la famosa Reina de las nieves.

Con sus talentos combinados harían historia, el acababa de darse cuenta que lo que sentía no era odio, sino puro y rudo deseo de ella.

La quería para él y la obtendría costara lo que costara.

. . .

N/A: Bueno una pequeña historia que salió cuando veía la película de Castillos de hielo y no puede evitar pensar en un Helsa. Si quieren ver cómo me imagino que patinan Hans y Elsa pasen a ver mi blog dedicado a fanfic que tengo. Se encuentra hasta abajo en mi perfil.

. . .

Anna Pávlova fue una famosa bailarina de ballet rusa de inicios del siglo XX.

Miki Ando es la primera y única mujer que ha logrado hacer el salto mejor conocido como salchow o cuádruple con éxito. Ella es genial, así que no le hagan caso a Hans, que Mika tiene la gracia de un ángel al patinar.

. . .

Bueno se cuidan, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario, bola de nieve, tomatazo o lo que quieran decirme en la caja de abajo por favor.


End file.
